Roger Davies
Roger Davies (c. 1977-1978) is a wizard who is a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He started attending the school in 1989. Roger plays chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and is Captain. It is noted that he is very handsome. Biography Early life and early Hogwarts years Roger was born c. 1977. He began attending Hogwarts around 1989 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as a Chaser and eventually became their Captain. Sixth Year In 1994, Roger was Fleur Delacour's date at the Yule Ball. He was very taken with the part-Veela witch's beauty and charm. He was so mesmerized, in fact, that he was looking at her the whole time and did not notice what she was actually saying, as well as repeatedly missing his own mouth with his fork while trying to eat. After dancing for some time at the ball, Roger and Fleur left for the gardens, sneaking into the rose bushes for a romantic engagement. Seventh Year According to Cho Chang, Roger asked her to go out with him shortly after the death of Cedric Diggory in June of 1995. She refused, as she was interested in Harry Potter at the time, though she brought this incident up to Harry when they went on a date in 1996 at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, apparently to make him jealous. Roger was also there with his own date for Valentine's Day; Harry watched them for clues as to what to do with Cho, whom he thought was eying Roger as if she wished she were with him instead. When Cho left the teashop in a dramatic and tearful fashion, Roger, along with the rest of the customers in the teashop, looked at Harry, who was left behind. Relationships Fleur Delacour During 1994, Davies attended the Yule Ball as Fleur's partner. He was apparently too smitten by her part-Veela charm to take note of anything she said, most of which were criticism of Hogwarts, while constantly missing his own mouth while the fork during dinner. The two apparently enjoyed their time together, as they had a romantic night within the bushes during the later parts of the Ball. However, they did not keep in contact after the Triwizard Tournament ended, as Fleur married Bill Weasley. Cho Chang Sometime after Cedric Diggory's death, Roger asked Cho out, to which she refused, being interested in Harry Potter at the time. Cho would later use this event to gauge Harry's feelings for her based on the jealousy he would produce, though he was only confused. Cho also watched Roger and his girlfriend holding hands and kissing over their sugar bowl in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as though they were setting a standard that she expects Harry to live up to. Roger and his girlfriend stopped kissing to look at Harry in astonishment when Cho departed dramatically after an argument. Girlfriend Roger got himself a girlfriend sometime before 1996's Valentine's day, and the two seemed to be passionate with their relationship, as they were holding hands and kissing frequently over their sugar bowl inside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Ravenclaw Category:Student